Phineas and Ferb (shorts)
These are the short episodes of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb are the only ones who are consistent in the all shorts. Shorts 01. The Elevator Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn Plot: While going shopping, Phineas, Ferb and Candace get trapped inside the mall's elevator. Phineas and Ferb have packed their stuff in order to build something and build a vehicle that can help in escape from the elevator. Candace is, as usual, determined to bust Phineas and Ferb. After the escape from the elevator, the vehicle gets broken and it falls through the elevator's shaft before Linda can see it. 02. A New Arcade Attraction Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai Plot: Phineas and Ferb add their newest creation to the city's opened arcade. Right before can play it, Perry and Doofenshmirtz's battle destroy the creation. 03. Phineas and Ferb's Night Out Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher Plot: Perry returns from his mission late at night and Phineas and Ferb go outside to bring their pet, but the three of them get locked outside the house. Phineas and Ferb create an underground tunnel from the garden to the house. Candace sees this and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, but fails as usual. 04. Torn Between Love and Creations Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano Plot: Candace goes for a date with Jeremy, but Phineas and Ferb create a carousel which determines Candace to bust Phineas and Ferb. However, Candace is totally torn apart between busting her brothers and her date with Jeremy. Feeling that she attempted in busting her brothers too much, she chooses to go for the date. 05. Love Triangle Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Plot: Isabella tries to give flowers to Phineas, but he's too busy with Ferb in creating their new invention. 06. Boss Too Bossy Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, Carl Plot: While Phineas and Ferb spend the day in creations, Major Monogram seems to bossy for Perry by giving him extra mission. 07. Vanessa's Secret Admirer Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charlene Doofenshmirtz Plot: Phineas and Ferb have a day off from creations because Phineas comes down with a cold. Ferb meets Vanessa again and decides to be her secret admirer. He follows her to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.. Vanessa tries to bust her father while Ferb tries to give her flowers in secret. In a fight, Perry sees Ferb and tries to not be exposed. Vanessa gets flowers and Ferb leaves. Vanessa is still not sure who gave her flowers and Perry's secret is still safe. 08. Summer Camp Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, The Fireside Girls Plot: Isabella and The Fireside Girls get a chance to spend a week in the summer camp. Isabella refuses to go due to her crush on Phineas, but he and Ferb have decided to come along because they were chosen to be the chaperones. 09. Ferb's Day Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus Plot: Ferb tells about his day. Ferb speaks throughout this short and Phineas, Candace and Perry have non-speaking cameo appearances. 10. Fireworks! Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Linda Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Lawrence Fletcher, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai Plot: Phineas and Ferb build a giant firework in celebration of the beginning of the New Year. As usual, Candace tries to bust them. Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from shooting his giant firework to the Tri-State Area. They cause the firework to shoot to the Phineas and Ferb's firework, causing it to explode and ruining Candace's chances to bust them. 11. Busting Scores Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn Plot: While Phineas and Ferb are working, Candace writes her busting scores and the busting gains 0 points. 12. Perry's Schedule Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Linda Flynn Plot: Perry does a schedule with being with Phineas and Ferb and being on his mission. 13. Family Dinner Characters: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Linda Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Lawrence Fletcher Plot: The Flynn-Fletcher family makes a dinner. Candace tries to get out because she can't miss her date with Jeremy. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Stories Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn